Christmas, End, Beginning
by deeyach
Summary: Natal kali ini berbeda untuk TaoRis. Apa yang terjadi, itu yang Tuhan inginkan, dan itulah yang tebaik. Setidaknya, Tuhan menghadirkan Meilan untuk menemani Zitao. EXO songfic, ff pertama dengan main cast TaoRis, support cast BaekYeol.


**Title : Christmas, End, Beginning**

**Main Cast : TaoRis**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Family / Angst**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Author : Dee (****｡◕‿◕｡****) **

**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**Other : sebenernya ni FF terinspirasi dari MV-nya A7X, Seize The Day. Mo pake judul yang sama, tapi entahlah, ga jadi. Ini FF special natal (reader : kok angst? kenapa ga romance?, me : pengennya juga bikin yang romance, tapi ide buat TaoRis nangkepnya ini. mianhae*bow*). semoga bisa menikmati, khususnya TaoRis shipper. maaf kalo ada typo juga cerita yang membosankan. ditunggu reviewnya. gomawo. **

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ****٩****(͡****๏****̮͡****๏****)****۶**

**###**

_-Present day, December 25, 07.00 AM -_

Keajaiban natal membuat salju tidak turun pagi itu, padahal 3 hari sebelumnya, salju turun cukup lebat. Suasana natal sangat terasa di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis di pusat kota Seoul. Di dalam rumah itu, terlihat sebuah pohon natal yang cantik berdiri di dekat perapian, ada beberapa kotak hadiah di sana. Sebuah boneka panda yang cukup besar terlihat ada di sebuah kursi di samping pohon tersebut. Boneka itu memakai sebuah syal di lehernya dengan warna hitam dan kuning.

Di salah satu kamar, Wufan terlihat tengah mematut diri di cermin. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat penampilannya yang rapi. Wufan menuju ke meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya meraih foto yang ada meja itu. Terlihat 2 orang namja berpelukan mesra. Jemarinya meraba foto tersebut, matanya menatap nanar, membawa pikirannya ke masa lalu.

###

_#flashback#_

_-5 years ago, December 23, 05.00 PM-_

Sore itu, salju turun cukup lebat. Di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul, terlihat sepasang namja tengah menghias pohon natal kecil dengan diselingi canda tawa, mereka adalah Wufan dan Zitao.

"Peach, lebih baik kau duduk saja. Biar aku yang menghias pohon ini. Kau harus menjaga kehamilanmu. Kau ingat kata dokter kan?", Wufan mengingatkan Zitao yang saat itu tengah hamil.

"Tapi gege, aku ingin menghias pohon natal itu. Kalau kau yang menghias, bagaimana kalau jadinya jelek? Aku tidak mau pohon natalnya jelek. Lagipula, usia kehamilanku sudah memasuki bulan terakhir. Kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." protes Zitao.

Wufan menatap pasangannya itu lalu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, baiklah. Begini saja, kau duduk dan memberitahuku dimana saja aku harus meletakkan semua aksesoris ini. Bagaimana?" usulnya. Zitao menatap Wufan dan tersenyum.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan menghias pohon natal itu, Zitao memberikan pengarahan dimana saja Wufan harus meletakkan aksesoris di pohon natal. Aktivitas mereka terhenti ketika mendengar ponsel Wufan berbunyi. Wufan meraih ponselnya, dia menatap layar ponsel, raut wajahnya terlihat berubah membuat Zitao mengerti dari siapa telfon itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." ucap Wufan seraya mengelus kepala Zitao dan berdiri agak menjauh dari Zitao. Zitao memperhatikan Wufan yang terlihat serius berbicara, sesekali Wufan menatap Zitao. Pembicaraan itu pun selesai. Namja berambut pirang itu terdiam sesaat lalu menatap Zitao. Zitao memalingkan wajahnya, dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Apa dia menyuruhmu untuk mengantar barang sekarang?" tanya Zitao. Wufan duduk di hadapan Zitao, dia menatap pasangannya itu dan mengangguk pelan, "Mereka sudah siap. Hanya tinggal menungguku." jawabnya.

Zitao menatap Wufan, "Kemana?"

"Incheon." jawab Wufan. Dia menundukkan wajahnya lalu kembali menatap Zitao yang terdiam, terlihat raut tidak suka di wajahnya.

"Peach, aku janji aku akan pulang sebelum malam natal. Kita akan pergi ke gereja bersama."

Manik cokelat Zitao menatap Wufan, "Kau tahu kan aku tidak menyukai pekerjaanmu. Gege, kau bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Aku tidak butuh banyak uang jika setiap kau melakukan pekerjaanmu aku selalu khawatir bahwa kau bisa saja tertangkap. Jika kau tertangkap, bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan anak yang ada di perutku?"

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf. Tapi kau tahu kan, kita harus menyediakan uang yang cukup banyak untuk biayamu melahirkan juga keperluan anak kita nanti. Peach, aku janji ini yang terakhir. Setelah kau melahirkan, aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Aku mohon jangan begini. Ya?" pinta Wufan.

Zitao menatap Wufan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, dia terdiam.

Terdengar ponsel Wufan kembali berbunyi. Dia menatap layar ponselnya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Iya, aku ke sana sekarang." ucap Wufan. Dia menatap Zitao yang masih memalingkan muka. Namja itu berdiri, dia mencium pucuk kepala Zitao, namun tidak mendapat respon dari Zitao.

"Aku pergi dulu." ucap Wufan seraya beranjak.

"Gege!" panggil Tao. Wufan menatap pasangannya.

Namja berambut hitam itu memeluk Wufan erat, "Cepatlah pulang." pinta Zitao.

Wufan mengelus kepala Zitao dengan penuh sayang, "Iya. Aku akan cepat pulang untukmu dan anak kita.", namja itu mengecup pucuk kepala Zitao, "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati gege." pesan Zitao.

"I love you peach."

"I love you too.", Zitao menatap Wufan hingga menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

###

_-December 24, 08.00 AM-_

Pagi itu, salju tidak turun. Zitao terlihat tengah berada di dapur rumahnya. Di hadapannya terdapat segelas mochacinno dan sebuah ponsel. Berkali-kali namja itu terlihat mengutak-atik ponselnya, sesekali terlihat menelfon.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" eluhnya ketika tidak ada jawaban dari seberang.

"Gege." ucapnya lirih.

Zitao beranjak dari dapur dan menuju ke ruang tengah. Dia meraih remote TV dan menyalakan TV yang saat itu menyiarkan sebuah berita kriminal dimana polisi berhasil menggagalkan penyelundupan 25 kg heroin dan 10 kg kokain ke daerah Incheon dengan modus memasukkan barang tersebut ke dalam jok mobil. Polisi berhasil menangkap 4 kurir narkoba dan menyita barang bukti narkoba berikut 2 buah mobil.

Tubuh Zitao langsung lemas ketika melihat wajah pasangannya, Wufan yang menjadi salah 1 dari 4 kurir narkoba yang ditangkap polisi. Namja itu terduduk di kursi, dia tidak mempedulikan gelas yang tadi dipegangnya telah jatuh.

"Gege." ucapnya lirih. Bulir bening mulai menggenang di matanya sebagai reaksi tidak percaya atas berita yang dilihatnya.

Sementara itu di kantor polisi, Wufan dan 3 tersangka lainnya baru saja selesai menjalani pemeriksaan dan dimintai keterangan oleh polisi terkait dengan narkoba yang ditemukan pada mobil yang mereka kendarai. Dalam proses pemeriksaan tersebut, ditemukan fakta bahwa mereka memang diminta untuk mengantarkan narkoba ke daerah Incheon oleh seseorang, yang polisi sinyalir sebagai anggota mafia narkoba di Korea. Karena mereka membantu menyelundupkan narkoba, Wufan beserta 3 tersangka lainnya ditingkatkan statusnya menjadi terdakwa dan akan dikenakan hukuman penjara minimal 5 tahun.

###

_-December 24, 06.00 PM-_

Zitao duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan untuk tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan tahanan. Ya, dia kini berada di kantor polisi dimana pasangannya, Wufan ditahan sebelum dipindahkan ke penjara pusat. Namja itu menunduk. dia mengelus perutnya yang besar. Sudah 9 bulan dan sebentar lagi bayinya akan lahir. Namun kenapa justru malah hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Wufan ditangkap polisi, lalu siapa yang akan mendampinginya saat melahirkan nanti. Bagaimana nasibnya dan juga bayinya? Namja itu terdiam, terlihat bulir bening menggenang di matanya.

"Peach."

Sebuah suara yang Zitao kenal terdengar menyapa. Namja itu mendongak dan mendapati pasangannya, Wufan berdiri di hadapannya dengan pakaian penjara. Zitao menatap namja itu. Wufan bisa melihat raut kecewa di mata Zitao. Dia mendekati pasangannya itu.

"Aku minta maaf." ucap Wufan seraya duduk di samping Zitao.

Zitao menatap Wufan, "Kau tahu aku pasti akan memaafkanmu. Tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana saat aku melahirkan nanti? Aku harus bagaimana selama kau ada di sini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan gege? Katakan."

Wufan terdiam. Dia pun tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab semua pertanyaan Zitao.

"Ini salahmu. Harusnya kau mendengarkanku gege. Tapi kau malah..."

"Jangan terus menyalahkanku! Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Untuk anak yang ada di perutmu. Apa kau tidak ingat tentang hal itu?", Wufan berusaha membela diri.

"Aku tidak lupa gege. Tapi bagaimana pun juga kau salah. Kau tahu itu salah. Jika saja kau mendengarkanku hal ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Peach, kau tahu kan sendirikan bagaimana kondisi kita? Kau tahu kan berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk kau bisa melahirkan? Itu semua tidak sedikit. Harusnya kau mengerti! Aku berusaha untuk memenuhi itu semua. Sudahlah, aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana posisiku. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkanku!", nada bicara Wufan mulai meninggi.

Zitao terhenyak mendengar ucapan Wufan. Belum pernah selama mereka bersama, Wufan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Zitao terdiam, dia menunduk.

Wufan menatap pasangannya, dia akhirnya sadar bahwa ucapannya sudah membuat Zitao sedih.

"Peach, aku...", Wufan berusaha meraih tangan Zitao, namun ditepis oleh namja itu. Zitao menatap Wufan, terlihat air matanya menggenang, "Aku pulang dulu. Besok aku kemari lagi.", Zitao beranjak meninggalkan Wufan yang memanggilnya.

Namja berambut pirang itu menatap Zitao hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Rasa bersalah dalam dirinya bertambah semakin besar setelah apa yang dia ucapkan. Dia hanya terbawa emosi, tidak bermaksud untuk membuat pasangannya sedih. Sungguh dia lupa bahwa Zitao adalah orang yang sangat sensitif perasaannya.

Zitao menangis di dalam mobilnya yang cukup usang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Wufan akan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya. Belum pernah sekalipun selama mereka bersama, Wufan berbicara dengan nada emosi padanya. Apa Wufan lupa bahwa dia adalah perasaanya sangat sensitif? Apa Wufan lupa dia sedang hamil? Banyak pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Zitao. Dia terlihat berpikir keras, hingga...

BRAAAKKK!

Sebuah mobil menabrak mobil Zitao dari arah sebelah kiri. Membuat mobil Zitao terseret hingga menabrak mobil lain. Mobil Zitao mengalami remuk di sebelah kiri tepat dimana kursi kemudi berada yang merupakan tempat duduk Zitao.

###

_-December 24, 11.00 PM-_

Wufan mendapat berita tentang kecelakaan Zitao dari petugas polisi. Setelah diselidiki, tenyata Zitao tidak berhenti saat lampu merah mengakibatkan terjadinya tabrakan. Wufan tidak dapat menutupi kesedihannya. Dia menangis setelah mendapat berita itu. Kecelakaan Zitao membuat bukan hanya rasa bersalah dalam dirinya yang semakin besar, namun juga dia tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

###

_-December 25, 10.00 AM-_

Natal tiba. Salju tidak turun sama sekali. Yang tersisa hanya salju yang turun beberapa hari lalu. Misa natal sudah selesai. Seharusnya natal ini menjadi natal yang indah dan penuh kebahagiaan, namun tidak untuk sebagian orang.

Di sebuah areal pemakaman, terlihat berkumpul beberapa orang berpakaian hitam. Di hadapan mereka, terdapat sebuah peti mati yang baru saja selesai dikubur.

"Yeollie, aku tidak menyangka Zitao akan pergi secepat ini apalagi di hari yang seharusnya bahagia. Hiks hiks." ucap seorang namja seraya memeluk namja bertubuh tinggi di sampingnya yang dipanggil Yeollie.

"Sudahlah Baekkie. Jangan menangis. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Zitao. Tuhan mengambilnya untuk diberikan tempat yang terbaik. Sudahlah." ucap namja yang dipanggil Yeollie itu seraya mengelus pasangannya yang menangis dalam pelukannya.

Sementara itu di balik jeruji besi. Wufan terdiam, dia terlihat sangat terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi. Seharusnya hari ini dia merayakan natal bersama Zitao sembari menunggu kelahiran bayi mereka. Namun tidak. Tuhan tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi padanya. Dia tahu ini semua kesalahannya, jika dia mendengarkan apa yang Zitao katakan, jika dia bisa menjaga pasangannya itu dengan baik, Tuhan tidak akan menghukumnya dengan mengambil Zitao darinya.

Namja itu menunduk. Dia berusaha menahan tangis yang meronta keluar. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah foto. Jemari itu menggenggam erat foto tersebut. Perlahan terdengar isak tangis dan bulir bening itu pun tumpah.

"Aaaaaaaaarggghhh!" teriak Wufan seraya memukul tembok.

###

_-5 years later, December 20, 10.00 AM-_

Wufan melangkah keluar dari bangunan penjara. Matanya menatap birunya langit, dia menghirup udara segara yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Manik cokelat itu menangkap kehadiran orang lain di hadapannya, mereka adalah sahabatnya dan Zitao, yaotu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka datang menjemput Wufan bersama 3 orang anak kecil. Wufan tersenyum, namun sejenak dia termangu menatap seorang yeoja kecil berwajah oriental yang digandeng oleh Baekhyun. Yeoja itu memakai kalung dengan liontin giok yang sangat dikenal Wufan. Yeoja itu menatap Wufan dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Meilan, itu appamu." ucap Baekhyun kepada yeoja kecil bernama Meilan. Meilan menatap Baekhyun, lalu beralih ke Wufan.

"Appa!", dengan langkah kecil dia berlari ke arah Wufan. Wufan berjongkok dan memeluk malaikat kecilnya.

Bulir bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil Meilan dengan erat. Kemudian Wufan menatap wajah Meilan dengan seksama.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Zitao, ummamu." ucap Wufan. Meilan menatap appanya. Wufan kembali memeluk Meilan, "Appa berjanji appa akan menjagamu dengan baik. Appa tidak akan meinggalkanmu sedikit pun. Kau malaikat appa." ucap Wufan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendekati Wufan dan Meilan bersama dengan Hyunmoon dan Hyunsun yang merupakan anak kembar mereka.

"Hyung, kau bisa bekerja bersamaku jika kau mau." tawar Chanyeol.

Wufan berdiri seraya menggandeng Meilan, dia tersenyum, "Terima kasih Chanyeol, kau juga Baekhyun. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau mengurus dan menjaga Meilan selama aku di penjara."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau dan Zitao sahabat kami, jadi tidak masalah untukku dan Chanyeol. Lagipula sudah seharusnya kan? Meilan anak yang baik. Si kembar sangat menyukainya, terutama Hyunmoon. Iya kan Moonlight?" tanya Baekhyun kepada anaknya, Hyunmoon. Hyunmoon tersenyum malu. Wufan tersenyum menatap Hyunmoon.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

Wufan menatap Meilan yang juga menatapnya, "Ada tempat yang ingin aku datangi bersama Meilan."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

###

_-December 20, 11.00 AM-_

Wufan berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Tertulis Wu Zitao. Wufan meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas makam tersebut. Meilan terlihat berdiri di sampingnya. Wufan berjongkok, tangannya menyentuh makam tersebut.

"Peach, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sudah kembali. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Tapi aku tahu, kau jauh lebih baik berada di samping-Nya. Tuhan pasti akan menjagamu dengan baik. Pecah, terima kasih sudah memberiku putri yang cantik. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku akan menjaganya dan memberinya kebahagiaan. Maafkan ssemua kesalahanku. I love you peach, i miss you." ucap Wufan seraya mendekap putrinya, Meilan.

_#flashback end#_

###

Wufan menatap foto di tangannya, bulir bening terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Namja itu mengecup foto tersebut, "Selamat natal peach. I miss you." ucapnya lirih.

"Appa!", sebuah suara membuat Wufan menoleh. Dia menyeka air matanya, meletakkan foto tersebut dan tersenyum ketika melihat Meilan, putrinya yang sudah berusia 10 tahun berlari menghampirinya dengan memakai dress yang cantik..

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang." ajak Meilan.

Wufan menatap putrinya, "Kau sudah siap?". Meilan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang." ucap Wufan seraya menggandeng tangan Meilan. Dia meraih kunci mobil yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur. Sejenak dia menatap fotonya bersama Zitao sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar.

Selepas keluar dari penjara Wufan ikut bekerja bersama Chanyeol. Perlahan dia menabung untuk membeli sebuah rumah yang sedikit lebih besar. Karirnya meningkat pesat. Dia kini hidup dalam keadaan yang sangat jauh lebih baik dari pada dulu. Rumah yang cukup besar, pekerjaan yang tetap dan baik dengan gaji yang cukup besar, sebuah mobil dan banyak hal yang dulu dia tidak bisa dapatkan dan berikan untuk Zitao. Dia berusaha menebus hal itu dengan memberikan kehidupan yang baik untuk putrinya, Meilan. Ya, Wufan bertekad untuk menjadi appa yang baik untuk putrinya, untuk malaikatnya. Dan tentunya, untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu keapada Zitao.

"Appa, kita akan mengunjungi umma dulu kan sebelum ke gereja?" tanya Meilan seraya memasuki mobil. Wufan tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Seperti biasanya kan?". Meilan mengangguk.

Mobil itu melaju meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Salju tidak turun sama sekali, sudah sejak seminggu sebelumnya. Matahari terlihat bersinar dengan malu-malu di balik awan.

Wufan menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah area pemakaman.

"Ayo appa. Cepat!", Meilan menarik-narik tangan Wufan.

"Iya iya. Kau semangat sekali Meilan." ucap Wufan.

"Aku merindukan umma appa. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan. Ayo cepat!", Meilan berjalan di depan Wufan seraya menarik tangan appanya.

Langkah mereka berhenti di depan sbeuah makam bertuliskan Wu Zitao. Meilan duduk di samping makam tersebut, sementara Wufan hanya menatap.

"Umma, apa kabar? Selamat natal ya umma. Bagaimana natal di surga umma? Apa hadiah yang Tuhan berikan untuk umma?" celoteh Meilan kepada makam di depannya.

"Umma, appa memberiku kado natal sebuah boneka panda. Appa bilang umma sangat menyukai panda. Oh ya umma, apa aku terlihat cantik dengan baju ini? Umma lihat kan? Baju ini dibelikan appa." lanjut Meilan.

Wufan menatap putrinya. Ada rasa haru dalam dirnya melihat Meilan yang terlihat sangat merindukan Zitao. "Meilan, ayo kita pergi. Hyunmoon dan Hyunsun pasti sudah menunggumu." ajak Wufan. Meilan menatap appanya dan mengangguk.

"Umma, aku pergi ke gereja dulu ya. Aku dan appa akan pergi bersama dengan keluarga Chanyeol ahjussi. Umma jaga diri ya. Aku sayang umma. I miss you umma." ucap Meilan seraya mengecup nisan makam tersebut.

Meilan mendekati appanya. Mata Wufan menatap makam di hadapannya.

"_I love you peach, i miss you_." batinnya.

Wufan menggandeng tangan Meilan dan beranjak meninggalkan makam tersebut menuju mobil. Wufan terhenyak ketika melihat sosok Zitao tersenyum padanya dari kejauhan dan kemudian menghilang. Wufan tahu Zitao selalu bersamanya dan Meilan meski dari tempat yang berbeda. Dan dia pun tahu, Zitao sudah memaafkannya dan Tuhan menjaganya dengan sangat baik.

**- END – **

**Dee (****｡◕‿◕｡****)**

**###**

**Read and review ********＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)****ﾌ**


End file.
